Serás Eterna
by Vic del Eien
Summary: ¿Prometes que jamás me olvidarás? Tonterías dijo él... ¿Y ahora? ¿Tu serías capaz de olvidarme? Ni en mi próxima vida. Pésimo sumario, one-shot sobre Sesshomaru, Rin y una lamentable tragedia.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecientes a InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

 _Siempre pensé que todo sería diferente._  
 _Yo iba a quedar en tus brazos hasta mi último suspiro._  
 _Tu ibas a vivir por siempre, recordando ese momento._  
 _Recorrerías el mundo pensando en los años transcurridos._  
 _Verías generaciones pasar, imperios crecer y morir._  
 _Todo lo verías tu mientras yo esperaría del otro lado._  
 _Te esperaría tanto como fuera necesario._  
 _Estaríamos juntos en la eternidad._

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Se escuchaba a la muchacha gritar desesperada, corriendo por aquel descampado observando aquella escena. Su cuerpo pesaba más que nunca mientras cada paso costaba cien vidas. No había piedras o árboles que irrumpieran su paso, todo había sido destruido gracias a la cruenta batalla que se había librado hacia escasos instantes. Fue por eso que ella llegó al gran cráter central rápidamente aún cuando cada movimiento le doliera como nada. Sin preocuparse mucho por si misma se metió en el interior de aquel hueco hasta llegar al centro del mismo.

En aquel lugar un hombre de gran estatura permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Sus ropas y armadura habían quedado destrozadas, su piel comúnmente nívea se veía con un leve tono verde, indicando que el veneno que hubieran utilizado en él era exageradamente poderoso. Permanecía recostado sobre su estola, agotado, rodeado de los restos de lo que parecía una espada. Su respiración era increíblemente perceptible, por primera vez en su larga vida no tenía todo bajo su control y sabía lo que aquello significaba.

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - Gritó la humana al llegar a él, arrodillándose a su lado mientras lloraba largo y tendido - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

El demonio simplemente mantuvo su mirada en ella, sin responder, estirando una de sus garras para acariciar la suave piel humana. Ya nada importaba, él había ganado aquella cruenta batalla, pero a un alto coste, uno que jamás había considerado. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba el ardor que sentía, y lo único que le preocupaba era dejar desamparada a la joven delante suyo. Llevaban apenas cuatro años viajando, un suspiro en su larga vida, y ahora esos serían los últimos recuerdos que ella tendría de él. ¿Irónico, verdad? Siempre había intentado mantenerse frío, alejado de la humana, sin querer aceptar sus sentimientos para que el día en que ella partiera no sentir que su vida se iba con ella, y ahora las cosas se veían al revés. Era él quien se despedía de ella, quien se iba bajo la atenta mirada de la persona a la que había amado.

Oh si, él la amaba, la amaba con pasión, y se había negado a aceptarlo para no sufrir. Que idiota había sido. Al final, era él quien la dejaba desolada.

\- No llores, este Sesshomaru no quiere verte sufrir -. Dijo él, observando con dolor a la humana quien intentaba serenarse.

\- Se... Señor Sesshomaru... ¿Se recuperará? Lo hará ¿Verdad? - Preguntó con dolor la humana, sintiendo un dolor que jamás creyó posible -. Usted es... Muy fuerte... Yo sé que se pondrá bien... Ya verá...

Y volvió a llorar, sin poder soportar el dolor de ver así al gran demonio perro. Aquello era algo que jamás había creído posible, él siempre era más fuerte, más poderoso, siempre vencía sin siquiera desarreglar su gran cabellera plateada y ahora... Ahora estaba cerca de la muerte.

\- Rin -. Musitó el demonio, en un tono cargado de dolor.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, no se esfuerce -. Respondió ella, mirándolo con todo el dolor que su pequeño cuerpo podía cargar.

\- Rin -. Volvió a decir el demonio, haciendo que la humana dejara de sollozar de forma tan sonora y se centrara en su voz cada vez más baja -. Este Sesshomaru... Este Sesshomaru se arrepiente de no haber dicho que le importas.

La humana se quedó congelada ante tal declaración, cierto era que aquellas eran las palabras que le habían hecho soñar durante años, y escucharlas ahora... No sabía bien como describirlo, en verdad le gustaba y a la vez le destrozaba por dentro que aquello fuera una de las últimas cosas que escucharía decir al inugami. Acercó su rostro bañado en lágrimas al del demonio hasta darle el más casto de los besos, el más puro y sincero, así como también el más dolido.

\- Rin.

\- Yo... Yo lo amo señor Sesshomaru... Siempre lo hice, así que ya verá que estará bien, no se preocupe -. Dijo ella apenas apartando su rostro del suyo, haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran sobre el rostro del demonio quien, en otra situación, habría detestado aquel olor a sal. Ahora mismo solo le reconfortaba saber que ella en verdad lo quería.

\- Rin -. Se repitió el demonio, sin poder moverse, apenas manteniendo su mirada en los ojos de la humana -. Promete... Que jamás olvidarás a este Sesshomaru.

\- ¡No se vaya! ¡Por favor! ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

\- Rin... Prometelo.

\- ¡Lo prometo! ¡Jamás lo olvidaré señor Sesshomaru! - Gritó ella, llorando como si el mundo se acabara. Bueno, su mundo se estaba acabando.

El demonio le dedicó una última mirada, una que reflejaba todos los sentimientos que no sabía poner en palabras, que no quiso expresar. Ella siempre había sido sincera, siempre había reflejado que él era su mundo, y ahora lo perdía, en el mismo momento en que le decía lo único que quería escuchar. Había muerto dos veces, pero nada se comparaba con aquel dolor, eso era morir en vida.

"Se suponía que tu debías sobrevivir a mi" le reprochó mentalmente. Entonces lloró, largo y tendido sobre el cuerpo inerte del que había sido el demonio más poderoso de sengoku, vencido a base de artimañas sucias, pero vencido al fin. Y en contra de lo que muchos creerían, que nadie lamentaría la muerte de aquel ser que tanto dolor había causado, aquel ser tan despiadado que hubiera sido capaz de matar a su propia sangre, aquel que odiaba a los humanos, que negaba a su medio hermano... Era llorado, sufrido, por una humana. Una chiquilla que se había enamorado de su frialdad, y que jamás pudo romper el muro de hielo que le rodeaba. Ya no habría otro día para intentar llegar a su corazón, todo eso quedaba en el pasado. Ahora debía aprender a existir con aquel dolor, sabiendo que aunque viviera una vida más larga que la que cualquier humano llegara a soñar, ni en su próxima vida olvidaría a aquel demonio, a su salvador, a su amado.

* * *

Uhm, la idea simplemente llegó y necesitaba escribirla... La verdad me dio penita, pero me resultó curiosa la idea. Hasta ahora no he leído ningún fic donde Sesshomaru muera, sino que sobrevive a Rin y sufre por su perdida, así que pensé ¿Y que tal sería si ella fuera la sobreviviente? Y de eso salió esto...

Para los que leen mi otro fic, juro que pronto publicaré el siguiente cap que lo tengo casi cocinado, pero argh, la inspiración hace lo que quiere DX


End file.
